


Tae Kwon Do (air quotes, question mark)

by ObnoxiousBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, yes this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiousBlue/pseuds/ObnoxiousBlue
Summary: A realization amongst brothers





	Tae Kwon Do (air quotes, question mark)

Some time ago...

Robin bounced along the rooftops, having grown impatient waiting by the batmobile. He didn't know what was taking Batman so long, and he hoped Catwoman hadn't escaped again.

He stopped on the roof next to the museum, searching for any sign of his mentor or the slippery theif. There - movement by the skylight. 

He took no time in zipping over, rounding the skylight. He froze.

"What are you doing?"

Batman and Catwoman were laying, tangled up in Batman's cloak. They both look shocked at his arrival.

"Tae Kwon Do." Batman said.

Robin nodded. They were both skilled martial artist; it was easy to get caught up in a fight when both parties were on even ground.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the batmobile."

Later...

Having Jason over for breakfast was awkward, to say the least. The Robins, former and current, sat stiff at the breakfast bar. Alfred didn't seem to notice, humming as he set each of their favourite breakfasts infront of them. Including Dick's rediculously childish and sugary cereal, for which he left the box.

Dick stared at said cereal box. They'd rebranded, now having a cartoon Catwoman being chased around the boxfront by Batman. Dick frowned. There was something niggling at him.

He eyed Tim, and flicked his gaze to and from the box. Tim caught on and nudged Damian. Dick then swivelled his head to meet Jason, who had raised his eyebrows at the previous exchanged. Then realization grasped him, and made its way down the chain of brothers, until:

"They weren't doing Tae Kwon Do."


End file.
